


>Dave: Freak out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a moment everything is okay, because John is warm, and he’s there, and you could care less about everything else.</i>
</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Dave: Freak out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pyrates](http://pyrates.tumblr.com/) cute [headcanon.](http://pyrates.tumblr.com/post/19276867461/john-rubs-daves-back-whenever-hes-had-a-really) Gosh, I gotta start writing more of these, her headcanons are the best.

All you see is blood. It’s everywhere, dripping off the walls, off of stone, and you can’t tear your eyes away. There’s a burning in the back of your throat, and you’re not sure if you want to scream or bend over and puke. Your feet moves of your own accord--you’re not sure what you’re doing, or why you’re doing it, but you need to get away from here because it’s mocking you and it looks and smells horrible and oh god you feel a prickle at your eyes when you’re suddenly running. There’s a trail of red on the ground, and you find yourself following it.

You don’t remember what you were looking for until you get there. It’s a mangled blue mess before your feet. _He’s_ a mangled, destroyed, bleeding, dead mess sprawled out on the ground. You fall to your knees and you can’t stop the hot tears from burning your cheeks because, fuck fuck _fuck_. John. John, dammit don’t you dare do this to me. Fuck, not again, not again, you promised you wouldn’t do this again, why. Why why why why why. You move to touch him, with some stupid dim hope because, no, John couldn’t be fucking dead here, no. 

You’re shivering when your eyes finally open, and your spine goes straight when you sit up. It feels like your heart is trying to pop it’s way out of your chest, you can’t seem to bring any air into your lungs and, fuck, you sniffle because your nose is running and your cheeks are wet. Your hands are shaking uncontrollably when you move to wipe your face, but it doesn’t really work because you just can’t stop crying, and you’re hiccuping every time you try not to whimper.

Soon enough you feel a hand rubbing circles on your back, and you turn with wide eyes to see those familiar blue eyes. “Dave...Dave, are you okay?”

That was a nightmare, of course it was, why are you still shaking. John is right there, he’s alive, and he’s _right here _. But for a moment you don’t believe it, and you’re hugging him tightly. Without contact how would you know he’s actually there? John is still rubbing your back, and cooing in your ear, “Shoosh, Dave, shoooooosh it’s alright.”__

After a moment everything is okay, because John is warm, and he’s there, and you could care less about everything else because he’s okay, _he’s okay_. When you’ve stopped shaking, and wiped your face off he smiles and kisses your cheek. You grab his face and kiss him, you hug him, and you hold him tightly until he promises (how many times now?) never to leave, never. John sighs and says “don’t worry, I never will.”


End file.
